Zig Zag
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Callie is 25 and Arizona is 18, they have a one night stand which causes Arizona to fall pregnant. Callie is already working at the hospital along with her best friends Mark and Lexie Grey. What happens when Arizona shows up at the hospital as the new intern for the PEDS department? How will they both react when they see each other again? G!p Callie. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1: Here I Am

Zig Zag – Callie is 25 and Arizona is 18, they have a one night stand which causes Arizona to fall pregnant. Callie is already working at the hospital along with her best friends Mark and Lexie Grey. What happens when Arizona shows up at the hospital as the new intern for the PEDS department? How will they both react when they see each other again? G!p Callie. Don't Like Don't Read.

A/N – I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters. To clear up a few things:

Arizona is about to turn 19 in 4 months.

She just graduated from high school and she's doing this for college. Arizona is going to college in Seattle. So she will be working and going to school.

Her parents are rich and no she doesn't act like a spoiled rich kid. She's is an army brat though.

Her brother Tim is alive and he's in the army and so is her friend Nick.

Callie has a bad past which will be explained in the story.

Both Callie and Arizona have ex-girlfriends that will show up in the story.

Mark is not a dick like he usually is. Alex is the chief of PEDS and he will be best friends with Arizona. Everyone else are basically their ages except for Callie, Mark, Arizona & Lexie. I will add in Amelia, Jo & everyone else who was in Grey's.

This is my first G!p Callie story ever. So, I hope you guys will enjoy this.

…..

Chapter 1: Here I Am

Arizona's POV

I look down at the pregnancy stick with tears forming, I'm going to be a mom at a young age. My parents are going to freak when they find out that I'm pregnant. I just graduated from high school two days ago, and it was the happiest day of my life. I'm going to be starting college in 3 months, but for right now I'm going to Seattle Grace for a while, I really love babies. I guess I really shouldn't complain about this, because I do love kids. I actually crack a smile at this, I know it will be hard being a young mom, but this is my child I'm going to have. I open the bathroom door and head downstairs. I see my mom drinking coffee while she fixes breakfast.

"Hi mom." I greet getting a water bottle out of the fridge.

"You hungry?" She asked putting pancakes onto a plate.

"I'll take it to go. I have somethings to do this morning before I go in." I say pulling a container out for my food.

"Arizona, you've been acting weird for the past 8 weeks. What's going on?" She asked putting my food into the container.

"Nothing mom, I'm nervous about today that's all." I lie, I hate lying. I pack up my stuff and was about to head out.

"Be careful Arizona, I love you." She calls out from the kitchen.

"I love you too." I leave and head into my car. I have to open a different bank account today before I go in. My parents will track every single transaction I make, they're so nosey. I head down to Seattle Capital Bank first and opened one in my own name. I added in half of my graduation money into my account. I need that for all of my baby stuff. I head straight to the hospital to start my day, I hope it goes smoothly. I pull up at the hospital, and head in. I see Chief Webber talking to some lady in a suit. I walk up to them.

"Ah, hey there Robbins." He greets with a smile.

"Hi, am I too early?" I asked.

"No, right on time. Follow me." He guides me to his office.

"Nice office." I say looking around.

"Thank you." He sits down in his chair.

"You're welcome." I nod at him.

"Okay, so you will be in PEDS with Dr. Karev. He's really good and he will teach you everything you need to know." He hands me this folder.

"Okay, cool." I open it and start to read.

"Now Robbins, is there anything you need to tell me? It will be only between us and I can't release any information unless you sign a form of documentation telling me to do so with your parents." He says.

"Uh, well I'm 8 weeks pregnant. No, I'm not signing anything, because they're too nosey. I want to be an adult about this." I explain to him.

"Fair enough. I just to make sure that you'll be safe here Robbins. I can't have anything happen to you, you're young. We're like family here." He winks at me.

"Thank you so much. I feel safe here already." I smile.

"Good. Well, come with me to PEDS then. I'll show you to your department." He stands up and opens the door for me. We walk out and head towards the PEDS department. Nothing can bring my smile down.

….

Callie's POV

I just got done with surgery, I walk out and see Mark flirting with Lexie Grey. He's going to get his ass kicked my Derek. I walk over to them, nudge him.

"Hey Callie." Lexie greets with a smile.

"Hey there Little Grey." I greet back opening some files up.

"So Callie, my brother is coming into town, wanna hang out with us?" Mark asked eating some sour patch kids.

"Yeah sure. I got nothing to do anyway." I say not looking up from the files.

"You alright Callie?" Lexie asked.

"Yeah, my aunt is coming to town for a week. She's always judged me." I say looking at the both of them.

"You're Aunt Joanna?" Mark asks in a scared voice.

"Yeah. Why are you scared of her?" I asked frowning at him.

"She whooped us with a ruler Callie. Is she still at that Catholic Boarding School for bad kid's thing?" He asked.

"Yeah." I chuckle.

"Okay, so check this out Callie and I did something bad in high school one time. She came to our school and whooped us in front of the whole school with a ruler that was a yard long." Mark says crossing his arms.

"Are you serious?" Lexie starts to laugh.

"Mark! Why did you say that? Now I have to relive that fucking moment now." I hit his shoulder.

"Ow! I can still feel it Callie and I'm 26 years old." He says pouting rubbing his arm.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes.

"So, what happened after your cousin had that 8 weeks ago?" Lexie asked eating some chocolate.

"Nothing, I can't really remember anything. I was high and drunk." I say.

"You weren't that drunk Callie. You were high though, because you kept calling me Lucy." Lexie laughs.

"Damn, I was smoking on strong shit then." I chuckle.

"Your cousin rolled the blunt up for you Callie of course it was strong." Mark laughs nudging me.

"True. How is he still in college?" I frown at the thought.

"He fucked the Dean stupid." Lexie flicks my head.

"Oh yeah." I say nodding.

"Didn't you go upstairs with a blonde?" Mark asked wrapping his arm around Lexie.

"I think so, I don't remember really." I tell them shaking my head.

"You might remember now." Mark says chuckling.

"What the hell are you talking about, stupid?" I look at her in confusion.

"That's her. There's Blondie." Mark points.

"Wher-, Holy shit." I say, she must have heard me because she turns to look at me. I just gulp standing here glued to my spot. Chief Webber looks at me with a frown, Oh man I'm in so much trouble.

….

End of this chapter. Yep, Callie is in big trouble next chapter. Arizona and Callie will have some scenes together next chapter. Callie's cousin will make his first appearance next chapter. I have two more stories in mind with Callie and Arizona. If you guys want more stories with them let me know. Give me some suggestions. G!p or no G!p. Let me know. I'll work on I Can't Live Without You Today. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Straight Up

Chapter 2: Straight Up

No one's POV

Arizona looks over at the Raven haired girl. Arizona thinks about the night she and Callie had sex, it hurts her till this day that Callie didn't call her back. Arizona wants to know if Callie is actually going to be there for her and the baby, this is the scary thing about being a first time parent, you always want to know if you and your lover is on the same page. Arizona shakes her head at her and continues to walk with Richard. Lexie and Mark looks over at the Latina with smirks on their faces.

"What?" Callie asked looking at her best friends.

"It's that look she gave you, like she needed you to know something." Lexie said leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, that look was kind of weird." Callie agrees.

"What are you going to do?" Mark asked his best friend.

"I gotta talk to her." Callie said following Richard and Arizona. She finds them in the PEDS department with Alex. Callie walks up to the blonde, and speaks.

"Hey." Callie greets. Arizona and Alex looks up at her, Arizona sighs as she continues to look at Callie. Alex raises a brow at the both of them, he's a smart dude, so he instantly knows that Callie and Arizona did the nasty.

"What's going on?" Alex asked checking on a baby as he looks over at them.

"Nothing." Arizona said lying.

"Arizona, we need to talk." Callie said sternly.

"No, we don't. We have nothing to talk about Calliope." Arizona said trying to learn about her department.

"Please, can we talk?" Callie asked with sad eyes. Alex tells Arizona to meet him back here in 10 minutes. Callie takes Arizona to an all call room and shuts the door.

"What do you want?" Arizona asked.

"Are you okay? You look kind of sick." Callie said looking at the blonde who she had a connection with at the party.

"Why did you leave? I thought we had something Calliope." Arizona crosses her arms and looks at the brunette.

"I'm sorry Arizona, a lot went on that morning. I had to get out of there before the cops came. My cousin is known for getting in trouble around the campus. I couldn't been around it." Callie says stepping closer to the blonde.

"Wait." Arizona takes a step back holding her hand up for Callie to stop. "What did you do Callie? Did anything happen?" Arizona asked.

"No, I haven't gotten in trouble with the cops. Even though I've done some illegal stuff." Callie scratches her head.

"Look, something happened." Arizona sighs running her hand through her long blonde hair. Callie frowns at the blonde.

"What happened?" The Latina asked.

"I'm 8 weeks pregnant Callie." Arizona tells Callie. Callie's eyes widen and she just stands there not saying anything to Arizona. _"Fucking Pregnant!"_ Callie screams in her mind. _"I'm so fucking dead!"_ Callie says in her head.

"Callie?" Arizona snaps her fingers in the Latina's face.

"Sorry." Callie shakes her head. She's got a lot to process, Callie sighs before she speaks. "Okay, so how do we tell our parents this?" Callie sits down on the bed that's in the room.

"I guess we can tell them after work. I'm only an intern here for 3 months, before I head to college, it's a college course class. I had to open a different account today because my parents are so nosey." Arizona chuckles a bit. Callie chuckles lightly at the blondes comment.

"I'll uh text you after work." Callie stands up. She hold her hand out for Arizona to take.

"Thank you." Arizona takes her hand and stands up.

"I'll see you later." Callie opens the door and walks out. Arizona noticed something about when Callie said parents, it's like Callie went into space. Arizona shuts the door as she leaves the call room. Arizona starts to learn about working in PEDS. Arizona smiles at the tiny human as they look around the room. Alex walks up to her and checks baby Danny's heart rate.

"Is he okay?" Arizona asked placing her finger into his right hand. Baby Danny closes his hand with Arizona's finger in it and coos.

"Yeah he's good. Heartrate is fine, and his breathing is normal. He almost gave us a scare, he was born sooner than what he was supposed to." Alex said writing down in the chart.

"I'm glad he's doing well." Arizona coos at Baby Danny. Alex smiles at the blonde, throughout the day Arizona and Alex bonded over a lot of things. Arizona feels connected to Alex, he's a great mentor. Arizona looks over at Callie who's scowling. _"Calliope is jealous."_ Arizona sings in her head. Arizona and Alex continue to bond as they eat their lunch.

…..

With Callie

Callie sips on her drink as she glares at Alex's back. Mark and Lexie sees Callie's face. Lexie speaks.

"Callie? What's up with you?" Lexie asked sitting down across from the Latina.

"He's flirting with her. He does that with all of his interns." Callie spits with a mean look on her face.

"Isn't blonde gay?" Mark asked eating his apples.

"Yeah, but Karev can be sneaky." Callie turns away from Arizona and Alex. Lexie looks at Callie's face and Lexie holds her hand. Callie looks up Lexie.

"You like her don't you?" Lexie asked her.

"Yes, you know she's the first girl who's never judged me because of my special part. I mean you didn't either, but Hannah did." Callie rolls her eyes at her ex-girlfriend. Callie was bullied a lot because Hannah told the whole school about her, Arizona was a nice girl who didn't say shit about it.

"I gave her two black eyes too." Lexie smiles munching on her chips.

"I know, I'm surprised TMZ didn't get that shit." Callie laughed.

"That fight was awesome." Mark high-fives Lexie.

"Are you going to go home?" Lexie asked the Latina.

"No, my parents never understands me. I might be 25, but it's like I'm 16 all over again everytime I step into the house." Callie slumps back into her chair.

"I thought you were getting your own place." Mark said playing a game on his phone.

"I am, but dad is going to help me with it, I wanted to do all of this on my own. I'm an adult." Callie crosses her arms.

"You stay in a hotel a lot Callie. Why not stay with Chief Webber? He offered to help you out." Mark said.

"I'm tired of relying on people guys." Callie said truthfully.

"Callie, he understand your situation. Your parents had no right to abandoned you at the age of fucking 13. You stayed with Meredith until you were 21. Why did you move out?" Lexie asked.

"Because I got tired of hearing you sister and brother-in-law go at it." Callie makes a face when she walked in on Derek and Meredith on day.

"Ew. Okay, I see why you did." Lexie grimaces.

"We need to get back." Mark stands up with his tray.

"Good idea." Callie throws her trash away, she walks to the PEDS department to see her baby mama. At least Arizona told her sooner rather than later. She sees the blonde checking on the babies. Callie walks in and speaks.

"Hey." Callie said.

"Hi, what are you doing in here?" Arizona asked.

"I wanted to see you. You know, you're pregnant and I'm going to be concern about you and our child." Callie said.

"Callie, nothing is going to happen." Arizona said looking at the Latina.

"Arizona, my life is not what you think it is. I've…" Callie's pager beeps, she has to go into surgery with Bailey.

"Duty calls." Arizona chuckles.

"Yeah, look we really need to talk about this." Callie said putting her pager back onto her hip.

"We will. Go to surgery." Arizona shoos her off.

"Okay." Callie chuckles and she turns to leave, but she turns back and kisses Arizona's cheek, then her belly. She smiles as she leaves. Arizona stands there shocked at what Callie just did. Arizona places her hand onto her belly and smiles.

….

End of this chapter. Aw Calzona. How cute was Callie kissing Arizona's cheek and her belly? Callie is actually happy that she and Arizona are having a baby. I will explain everything guys, just give me time too. I know some of you have some issues about Callie smoking, but you will know why sooner than you think. Arizona and Callie will be closer in the next few chapters. Arizona's dad will show up at her job and cause drama. What do you guys want to see next chapter? Till next time.


End file.
